Gracias Mana-san
by Okami-ale
Summary: Setsuna está preocupada por lo que se le aproxima para el futuro, tal vez su compañera de cuarto pueda ayudarla un poco a poner en orden sus pensamientos y también sus... ¿sentimientos?


**¡Hola! La verdad es que he vuelto y con más de mi pareja favorita en la vida. Después de las recientes cosas reveladas en Uq holder! la verdad es que solo estoy esperando que salgan estas dos o se explique que fue lo que se pasó. Yo espero que terminen siendo Canon y que si se hayan casado la una con la otra. Me encantaría saber su opinión en un review y también su opinión de este One-shot que escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes. Sobre todo para konochan-kaioh y Azuna Konoe gracias por seguirme después de mucho tiempo. Hice otra cuenta para volver a empezar a publicar por ahí pero... creo que le tengo mucho cariño a esta.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Negima no me pertenece, todo es de Ken Akamatsu y es un dios pero conmigo el Konosetsu hace años hubiera sido canon.**

 **Gracias Mana-san**

Setsuna terminó de entrenar muy tarde por la noche. Le encantaba salir a correr y recientemente había estado haciéndolo por las noches. Sonrió para sí misma cuando se detuvo mientras observaba la gran luna que estaba por encima de ella.

Las cosas habían estado bastante tranquilas después del agitado viaje que ella y la mayoría de sus compañeras y amigos habían realizado al mundo mágico. La espadachina dio un largo suspiro, pareciera que los demás habían estado bastante ocupados pensando en lo que sería de su futuro, planeando algo o simplemente dejando que el tiempo pasara relajadamente como era el caso de Kaede. Suspiró de nuevo sentándose en el pasto y arremangándose la sudadera hasta los codos. Si tan solo fuera fácil para ella, sin embargo, Setsuna era el tipo de persona que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, no dejaba de pensar en ello. Miró hacia el cielo como buscando una respuesta que por supuesto nunca llegó. – ¿Qué debería hacer? – la joven espadachina pensó en voz alta mientras se dejaba caer suavemente sobre el pasto.

–Estar con Konoe Ojou-sama por supuesto. – una voz sombría contestó casi de inmediato su pregunta, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara demasiado y tomara su pecho mientras miraba a la chica más alta, que comenzó a reír fuertemente.

–¡MANA! ¡Casi me matas de un susto! – la espadachina replicó enojada y un sonrojo fuerte comenzó a salir en sus mejillas. –¿D-de qué estás hablando? – Setsuna se incorporó un poco mientras observaba como la pistolera se sentaba suavemente a su lado.

–Setsuna, puedes ser una experta con la espada y adoptas una seguridad envidiable cuando estas en batalla, pero cuando estamos en paz, las relaciones humanas hacen que te sientas fuera de lugar, ¿no es así? – Mana siguió hablando sin molestarse en mirar a su compañera de cuarto. Podría no interactuar tanto con la espadachina como lo hacía con Kaede y Ku Fei pero la conocía muy bien, habían trabajado mucho tiempo juntas en los patrullajes, exterminando demonios y además compartían el mismo lugar donde dormían. – No sé muy bien sobre que nos depara el futuro, pero creo que el tuyo está al lado de Konoe ojou-sama. Yo sé que no la dejarías sola, no después de todo lo que pasamos. – Setsuna la miró meditando todo lo que la morena le había estado explicando. Todo era verdad, ella se iba a negar rotundamente en dejar a su princesa sola de ahora en adelante y menos cuando la misma heredera le había pedido de manera suplicante, que se quedara a su lado hasta convertirse en una Magister Magi. La chica más alta sonrió mientras veía a su compañera perdida en sus pensamientos y suspiró pesadamente. –Tienes suerte que estoy de buen humor hoy, estos consejos te costarían una fortuna, pero por ser tú, solo te los cobraré a mitad de precio. –

–¡EHHHHH! ¡Pero yo no te pedí que me los dieras! – Setsuna se sobresaltó y miró a ver a su compañera que solo cerró los ojos mientras reía suavemente.

–Sin embargo, te hacían falta. – la pistolera miró esta vez a la joven espadachina a los ojos. – Setsuna…–

–¿Eh? – Setsuna examinó a su compañera de cuarto expectante y tratando de descifrar lo que su mirada seria quería proyectarle.

–Díselo. – Mana siguió mirando a la chica mitad demonio sin decir una sola palabra más.

– ¿Eh? Yo no entiendo. – Setsuna palideció un poco y encontró a su compañera observándola fijamente sin vacilar. – Oye, me estas asustando, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la espadachina apartó su vista un momento hacia el pasto recién cortado y verde.

–Nunca vas a cambiar. – Mana suspiró y fue directamente al grano. – Debes decirle tus sentimientos a Konoe Ojou-sama. Pensarlo te distrae y te estás haciendo débil. – La chica más alta trató de no reír después de ver los distintos tonos de rojo que se formaron a través de todo el cuerpo de la chica más baja.

– ¿Q-qué estás diciendo Mana? ¡Y-yo no tengo ese tipo de sentimientos por Ojou-sama! – Se sonrojó tanto que parecía un tomate maduro, para luego ponerse de pie haciendo todavía más evidente su desesperación por tratar de ocultarlo. – Y-yo solo quiero protegerla porque ell…– no pudo continuar porque su compañera la interrumpió abruptamente.

–¡Por dios Setsuna! ¡Solo admítelo! Todas en la clase estamos esperando el día en el que te confieses a Konoe Ojou-sama, todas nos hemos dado cuenta de ello. – la pistolera se puso de pie y en un movimiento rápido su puño se estrelló de lleno con la mejilla de Setsuna haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Antes de que la espadachina pudiera reaccionar otro puñetazo cayó duramente en su quijada y otro más en su estómago. La chica mitad demonio hizo una pirueta en el aire aterrizando de forma correcta en el suelo, mientras un hilo de sangre vagaba por la comisura de sus labios y con su brazo se tomaba el abdomen respirando pesadamente. –¿Lo ves? En los viejos tiempos hubieras parado absolutamente todos mis ataques antes de siquiera realizar un movimiento. Ahora, te di tres golpes incluso no siento tan buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo como tú. – Mana se masajeaba los nudillos mientras dejaba que su compañera de patrullaje se repusiera del ataque sorpresa. –Honestamente, tienes que decirle tus sentimientos a Konoe ojou-sama, Setsuna. – la chica más alta se acercó lentamente a la medio demonio y puso una mano en su hombro. – El amor hace fuerte a las personas, no dejes que tu deber esté por encima de tus sentimientos. –

–M-mana…– Setsuna miró hacia arriba aceptando la media sonrisa de la pistolera y una serie de palmaditas en su espalda. Ciertamente Mana tenía razón, su mente había estado ocupada en su mayoría por Konoka y sobre como ella no encajaba con el prometedor futuro de la joven maga. Setsuna nunca imaginó que su compañera de cuarto le diera consejos tan acertados y en el momento justo. – P-pero yo… yo tengo miedo sobre lo que pueda pasar después, no sé qué es lo que sienta Kono-chan… – Setsuna bajó su vista hacia el césped y por fin aceptó sus sentimientos por su princesa. – Ella me ve como una amiga, pero yo no la veo de esa forma. Cada día que pasa, me es más difícil no decirle lo mucho que disfruto estar a su lado. – la espadachina dejó de hablar y sus mejillas se entintaron de un rojo profundo al darse cuenta que acababa de abrir su corazón a Mana y que probablemente esto le traería burlas interminables y chistes de mal gusto.

– _Vaya ella no se ha dado cuenta sobre cómo actúa Konoe ojou-sama a su alrededor. Setsuna es una chica muy despistada…–_ Mana pensaba mientras una gota de sudor se formó en su frente.

–Pase lo que pase tienes que intentarlo, Setsuna. Es mejor ser valiente y decir lo intenté, a nunca hacerlo y quedarse con la duda de lo que pudo haber pasado. – Mana sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los dormitorios. – Iré a dormir, por favor no tardes en llegar que luego me despiertas siempre cuando entras en la madrugada. Por cierto, lo siento si es que te rompí alguna costilla. – la pistolera no se molestó en voltear y solo le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se perdía en la lejanía. La chica medio demonio suspiró y al momento de caminar hacia los dormitorios, sintió un dolor punzante a la altura de su abdomen, se levantó la sudadera y moretón grande de color negro se había formado resaltando en su piel blanca. – ¡Gah! Mana, se excedió de fuerza… pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiese estado alerta de su ataque. – de repente el semblante de Setsuna quedó sombrío. Ciertamente justo como le había dicho Evangeline en el torneo de artes marciales de la Academia Mahora, ella se había hecho más débil y Mana se lo comprobó en un sencillo ejercicio de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin involucrar magia o ki. – Ella tiene razón, tal vez yo… deba de ser sincera conmigo misma y decirle a Kono-chan sobre mis sentimientos. – la espadachina susurró casi inaudible y comenzó a caminar hacia los dormitorios mientras se agarraba el estómago con dolor.

* * *

Una pila de libros de magia sobresalía en la mesa de estar en la habitación que compartía Konoka, Asuna y Negi. La joven maga había estado estudiando duramente sobre los métodos de curación usando distintos tipos de magia, desde que llegaron del mundo mágico, la heredera se prometió a si misma aprender lo más que pudiera sobre la curación mágica para convertirse más rápidamente en Magister Magi. Konoka extendió sus brazos y se estiró mientras dio un gran bostezo. –Creo que hoy también se quedarán en el resort de Eva-chan, tanto Negi-kun como Asuna. – la castaña suspiró con desgano. Revisó su teléfono celular, vio la hora y leyó uno que otro mensaje que le había llegado para luego drigirse a la puerta y disponerse a tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de dormir. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta con su mano y salió en el pasillo quedándose anonadada por la hermosa luna que se proyectaba en el cielo directamente frente a sus ojos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, cuando recordó lo cerca que había estado de una luna similar, en el viaje a Kioto, cuando Setsuna la tomó entre sus brazos y salvó de Chigusa. Era la primera vez que la chica de cabello chocolate había visto las hermosas alas de su guardiana. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras recordaba la aquel fatídica pero hermosa noche.

–Set-chan… si tan solo aceptaras tus sentimientos, todo sería más fácil para ambas. – La joven maga susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. La heredera siempre pensó en la timidez de su guardiana como algo lindo y natural en ella, le gustaba mucho hacerle bromas para avergonzarla y ver su linda cara sonrojada. Nunca pensó que caería enamorada de su guardaespaldas, tantos años juntas y ella siempre la había visto como su mejor amiga y una persona muy especial en su vida. Sin embargo, después de que Setsuna brincara y colocara su cuerpo para recibir aquella flecha, todo en ella cambió. Los sentimientos de Konoka florecieron de inmediato y se intensificaron más en el mundo mágico, donde su guardaespaldas le demostró hasta el cansancio que nunca la iba a dejar sola y que siempre la iba a proteger.

La curandera suspiró, noches como hoy cuando sus amigos se encontraban fuera de casa, solo la hacían sentir más sola con sus pensamientos sobre su amiga de la infancia que la atormentaban todos los días. _–Tal vez deba ser yo la que le diga a Set-chan como me siento al respecto. –_ Konoka le dio un último vistazo a la luna antes de entrar a su habitación. Su mano se dirigió hacia el picaporte, pero vio que algo se movía lentamente por el pasillo y caminaba diciendo una serie de maldiciones que hicieron que la chica de cabello chocolate soltara una risita.

–¡Maldición como duele! – Setsuna replicaba mientras se detuvo para revisar su herida. Al parecer el moretón había empeorado y estaba por expandirse más allá de donde estaba en su piel. – Me las vas a pagar, aunque técnicamente soy yo la que lo haré, así que… bueno no importa. – Setsuna dejó ir un gruñido mientras se replegaba ligeramente en la pared del pasillo. –¿Desde cuándo Mana es tan sabia? Tiene razón Kono-chan me gusta más allá de una simple amistad, pero es que no es tan sencillo; nadie aprobaría esa relación, Kono-chan se merece algo mejor que una simple chica mitad demonio sin ningún tipo de aspiraciones para el futuro… tal vez yo… deba alejarme de ella y volver a las sombras. Es más, ni siquiera sé si me quiere de esa forma. – la espadachina sonrió con tristeza, sin darse cuenta que Konoka la había estado escuchando escondida detrás de un pilar que se encontraba cerca de su habitación y a pocos metros de ella.

Los ojos de Konoka se abrieron como platos mientras unas lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en la comisura de sus ojos. Limpió rápidamente con el dorso y se dirigió hacia ella comportándose lo más inocentemente que podía.

–¿Set-chan? – la curandera dijo muy despacito para no asustar a su mejor amiga.

–¿O-ojou-sama? ¿Qué hace aquí tan tarde? – Setsuna se volteó un poco sobresaltada pero mucho más preocupada por su princesa. Konoka sonrió al escuchar la preocupación en su voz. Sin embargo, la heredera se alarmó al ver a su guardiana con la ropa sucia, con gotas de sangre esparcidas por toda su sudadera y con un enrojecimiento bastante notorio en su mejilla.

–Set-chan, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿estás bien? – Konoka se acercó bastante a Setsuna tomando su cara entre sus manos. –No hay mucho que pueda hacer, pero, ven conmigo Set-chan, tengo un botiquín en mi habitación. – la joven maga la tomó de la mano y la espadachina se sonrojó profusamente.

–P-pero Ojou-sama estoy bien, solo estaba entrenando un poco y pues…– exclamó Setsuna mientras caminaba a paso rápido por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación.

–¡No estás bien Set-chan! – Konoka cerró la puerta detrás de ella y llevó a su guardiana hacia el sofá. –¡siéntate ahí y no quiero que te muevas! – la heredera sentenció a Setsuna mientras corría a buscar el botiquín pequeño que normalmente guardaba en el baño.

– _Cuando Kono-chan se enoja da miedo. –_ Setsuna pensó para sus adentros. –S-sí Ojou-sama. –

Konoka regresó con el botiquín y prosiguió a analizar el golpe en la cara de Setsuna. –Set-chan, no deberías entrenar de esa forma, ¡pueden herirte de gravedad y te pueden matar! – Konoka miró directamente a Setsuna a los ojos y unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos marrones. La espadachina se alarmó cuando vio que en la cara de su princesa sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua. –¡No hagas eso de nuevo Set-chan! – Konoka utilizó sus manos para taparse el rostro mientras lloraba suavemente. Si había una cosa que la maga odiaba, era ver que su caballero estuviera herida y que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Setsuna miró a su princesa con ternura y la tomó suavemente de la cintura haciendo que se sentara de frente a ella en el sofá. Konoka se sorprendió un poco por este gesto y miró los movimientos de Setsuna. –Por favor no llores Kono-chan…– la espadachina tomó el rostro de la curandera y limpió suavemente sus lágrimas con los pulgares, como si se tratase de un diamante precioso. –No vale la pena llorar por alguien como yo. – Setsuna le sonrió. –Nunca me pasará nada, siempre voy a estar para ti, Kono-chan. – la espadachina se sonrojó un poco después de darse cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraba; y es que Konoka estaba muy cerca de ella, podía sentir incluso su respiración cerca de su rostro. Tragó saliva mientras su repentina confianza se iba esfumando poco a poco. _–Vamos Setsuna, es el momento indicado… ¡Tienes que hacerlo!_ –

–Kono-chan…– Setsuna susurró conservando la misma posición, pero mirando ligeramente hacia otro lado. Konoka por su parte estaba anonadada por estar tan cerca de su guardiana, nunca se había presentado una oportunidad igual. –T-tengo que decirte algo…– su voz tembló, pero su mirada decidida regresó directamente hacia los ojos de su princesa.

– _Diablos Set-chan, se supone que yo soy la que te hace temblar y sonrojarte profundamente… pero si miraras esa maldita mirada sexy que tienes. ¡Maldición!_ –

Setsuna suspiró y tomó las manos de su princesa entre las suyas. –Kono-chan… desde aquel fatídico día cuando éramos niñas y caíste en el rÍo; yo me prometí hacerme más fuerte para ti, para protegerte adecuadamente. Pero después de todo lo que pasamos con Negi-sensei, Asuna-san y las demás en el mundo mágico, he caído en una especie de relajamiento… – Setsuna miró a su princesa con una mirada triste, Konoka acarició con un dedo la piel expuesta de la mano de su guardiana, dándole valor para continuar. –Y la causa de este relajamiento, es que yo, yo Kono-chan… he estado… uhm… pensando en ti todo el tiempo. – El corazón de la joven maga latía tan fuerte que parecía que se iba a escapar de su pecho. –Desde hace mucho tiempo Kono-chan yo he estado enamorada de ti… lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. – Setsuna cerró los ojos y soltó abruptamente las manos de su princesa, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. –L-lo siento Kono-chan…– Setsuna trató de correr, pero un fuerte agarre lo impidió.

– Set-chan…– Konoka exclamó sosteniendo ambas manos de su guardiana fuertemente.

Setsuna se paró en seco y volteó para ver a su princesa. La joven maga se encontraba ahí, con el rostro hacia abajo, su mirada no se alcanzaba a notar porque su flequillo tapaba sus grandes ojos marrones. La mirada de la espadachina se alarmó cuando sintió algunas lágrimas en la piel de su mano. Eso estaba mal, había hecho llorar a su princesa dos veces seguidas y eso no se lo perdonaría. Con mucho cuidado, Setsuna se arrodilló para intentar ver la mirada de Konoka; los ojos de la castaña estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

–¿Por qué te ibas a alejar de mí? – la curandera por fin habló todavía sin mirarla a los ojos. –Y-yo Set-chan…– Setsuna observaba como su labio temblaba sin control, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Definitivamente esto nunca se lo perdonaría. –¡No quiero que te vayas nunca mi lado! – Konoka se tiró a los brazos de la espadachina mientras sollozaba en su pecho. El peso las hizo caer en el suelo, cayendo ambas sobre la espalda de Setsuna. La chica mitad demonio no dijo nada y se dedicó a acariciar el cabello y la espalda de Konoka mientras esta trataba de tranquilizarse. Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron eternos, ninguna de las dos quería soltar a la otra; nadie quería decir nada, era un silencio cómodo y el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían era muy agradable. Sin embargo, Konoka decidió que debía romper aquel momento hermoso… Con un gruñido y un ligero cambio de peso, la heredera comenzó a hablar.

–Set-chan… sé cómo te sientes…– Konoka comenzó mientras se incorporaba ligeramente para ver a Setsuna a los ojos. –Yo me he sentido así desde hace mucho también…– la castaña tomó una de las mejillas sonrojadas de su guardaespaldas; rió un poco cuando se dio cuenta lo bonita que lucía avergonzada. –Desde el viaje a Kioto donde nos volvimos a encontrar, yo sentí que mi corazón se volvía a sentir completo... – Konoka dijo mientras movía suavemente su mano por la mejilla golpeada de Setsuna. La espadachina estaba en blanco, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder, al parecer su princesa estaba a punto de… ¿confesársele? No, no podía ser. Definitivamente eso no podría estar pasándole, ella solo era una humana mitad demonio acostumbrada a nada más que servir y ser agradecida por todo lo que Eishun Konoe le había dado desde pequeña. Era feliz protegiendo a la joven maga y su felicidad había acrecentado en el mundo mágico, cuando le había pedido que formaran un pactio y de ahora en adelante se convertiría en su compañera. Esto era más de lo que podía pedir, definitivamente no lo merecía. – Ahí me di cuenta de muchas cosas, Set-chan – la castaña siguió hablando haciendo salir a Setsuna de su trance. – Y yo… hace mucho que estoy enamorada de ti… estoy muy feliz que tú también sientas lo mismo por mí. – Konoka sonrió mientras miraba como la cara de su guardaespaldas cambiaba de mil colores. Sin pensarlo mucho, la curandera comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Setsuna, la espadachina de igual manera comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Konoka, se acomodó y sus manos se dirigieron al firme abdomen de su guardiana, el momento se rompió cuando Setsuna se quejó de dolor.

– ¿Set-chan? – Konoka exclamó preocupada mientras veía hacia la parte del cuerpo de la espadachina donde parecía que venía el dolor. –¿Te duele mucho? – Setsuna asintió levemente muy sonrojada por la reciente declaración.

–P-pero de verdad no es nada Kono-chan solo es un rasguño. Mana estaba conmigo y bueno ella me atacó y después de eso me aconsejó un poco y me dio el valor para decirte mis sentimientos. – la chica mitad demonio miró como su princesa le regalaba una sonrisa, pero esta fue opacada rápidamente por una mirada de preocupación.

– _Tendré que agradecerle a Mana-san por eso. –_

Konoka tomó el botiquín y sacó las vendas y el alcohol dejándolas a un lado del sofá. –Set-chan, voy a curarte. – la joven maga tomó la cremallera de la sudadera de Setsuna y la despojó de ella rápidamente continuando con la playera color blanco de manga larga bastante maltratada que tenía por debajo. Le hizo un gesto a su guardiana y con sonrojo lindo y mirando hacia otro lado, Setsuna se quitó su playera, quedándose solamente con un sostén deportivo, se deshizo su cola de un lado para que su cabello cayera libremente sobre sus hombros. Konoka miró todo esto, como si estuviera en cámara lenta, pasando por lo bien que lucia Setsuna con su cabello suelto, después bajando por su clavícula, pechos, sus fuertes brazos desnudos y terminando por su firme abdomen estéticamente marcado, haciéndole honor a las horas de ejercicio sin parar que a las que se dedicaba la espadachina al día. La curandera se sonrojó profusamente pero su mirada se centró en el horroroso moretón que tenía que ya se había formado.

– _Bueno, ciertamente esto podría curarlo con mi magia, pero eso sería curarlo rápido y no tocaría ese sexy abdomen._ –

Konoka pensaba mientras Setsuna la miraba parpadeando varias veces. –Bueno Set-chan, voy ponerte un poco de pomada para desinflamarlo, ¿está bien? – Setsuna asintió mientras veía el nerviosismo poco común en su princesa. Sonrió un poco, no sabía que pudiera tener ese efecto en ella. La castaña agarró un poco de pomada y masajeó suavemente la zona, sintiendo como los músculos de su guardiana se contraían levemente por el toque. De nueva cuenta en la noche, las dos estaban bastante cerca una de la otra. – Kono-chan... –

– ¿Qué pasa Set-chan? – Konoka miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Setsuna. Su mirada tenía algo que no podía explicar en ese momento hasta que dijo la siguiente frase:

–Te amo. – la espadachina se acercó rápidamente y juntó los labios con los de su princesa, sellando un beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando. Konoka estaba bastante sorprendida por el repentino movimiento de Setsuna, pero de igual forma muy feliz de que la chica más tímida lo hubiera hecho. La mitad demonio la tomó de la cintura suavemente y Konoka envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la otra chica. Después de unos segundos acalorados, el beso se rompió y las dos trataban de regular sus respiraciones.

–También te amo, Set-chan. – la joven maga sonrió y le dio un beso suave en la frente. – Ese beso estuvo mejor que el de nuestro pactio, pero creo que aún podemos perfeccionarlo. – Setsuna rió y miró a su princesa con una confianza que pocas veces se le veía fuera de batalla.

–O tal vez deberíamos hacer un pactio permanente…– la espadachina mantuvo la mirada juguetona en su rostro, viendo como su princesa se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

– _Definitivamente tendré que agradecerle esto a Mana-san con una buena suma de dinero._ –

La noche continuó con sesiones de besos acalorados, muchos sentimientos encontrados y con un posible pactio permanente… O muchos.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al final chicos y chicas, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Espero me dejen un comentario y si no de todas formas muchas gracias por leer.**


End file.
